ouaatfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Nolan (The Chipped Cup)
This article is not finished and will undergo changes as the story develops. Prince David Nolan, nicknamed Prince Charming or simply Charming and also known under the alias Prince James Weiler, is a main character on TCC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Background David and his twin brother James were born to Robert and Ruth Nolan, a pair of impoverished farmers whose crops are failing. When they are approached by Rumplestiltskin on behalf of King George, who cannot conceive an heir but desperately wants one, Robert and Ruth reluctantly hand over James, keeping David as their own while James is raised as a royal. David grows up on the farm - which receives healthy crops thanks to the deal with Rumplestiltskin - and works as a shepherd. However, when James dies in battle, David is approached by Rumplestiltskin, who explains that King George's kingdom needs "Prince James" to be alive so as to lead an attack on a dragon that has been terrorizing the kingdom of Locksley. David agrees to this charade and goes to Locksley with knights from King George's kingdom. Although David is instructed to stay behind, when the dragon slaughters all of the knights, David battles the dragon himself and manages to slay the beast. As a reward, King Midas offers David his daughter Marigold's hand in marriage. Although David wants to only marry for love, King George threatens David's farm and family, forcing David to accept the proposal. While David and Marigold take a carriage ride through Sherwood Forest, they are robbed of their jewels by Snow White, who has become a bandit after fleeing her kingdom. David manages to trap Snow, but she has already sold the stolen jewels to Maleficent. David reveals that one of the jewels was a ring that belonged to David's mother, persuading Snow to take him to Maleficent's lair in order to retrieve the ring. During their journey, David and Snow develop a bond with one another, which eventually begins to blossom into romantic feelings. When they reach Maleficent's lair, she attacks them in the form of a dragon. Although Snow initially leaves David behind while escaping, she returns and subdues the dragon with dark fairy dust. David and Snow leave the lair with the stolen jewels, although David is captured by Black Knights and taken to Snow's stepmother Queen Regina, who threatens David's life in order to get Snow to eat a poisoned apple laced with a sleeping curse. When David manages to break free of his prison cell, he finds Snow lying in a glass coffin and awakens her with true love's kiss, rendering Regina powerless against them. Regina flees, leaving David and Snow to reclaim the White Kingdom and eventually get married. Snow becomes pregnant, but when Regina threatens to engulf Misthaven with the Dark Curse, David and Snow are forced to send their newborn daughter Emma away to a land without magic, preventing her from being consumed by the Dark Curse. Just before the Curse hits, David is gravely injured by several Black Knights. Family/Relationships *'Robert Nolan' (father) *'Ruth Nolan' (mother) *'James Nolan' (brother) *'Snow White' (wife) *'Emma Swan' (daughter) Trivia *He is based on the prince from the fairytale Snow White, and David from The Bible. **Additionally, David alludes to the pauper from the story The Prince and the Pauper, as well as the White King from the story Through the Looking-Glass. Appearances Category:Fanon created and owned by The Chipped Cup Category:Main Characters (The Chipped Cup)